


Voyeur

by Bxwitched



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Orgasm, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxwitched/pseuds/Bxwitched
Summary: Imagine catching Ivar watching you bathing.





	Voyeur

You breathed a sigh of pleasure as you slipped into the steaming water, the warmth spread through you quickly and caused you shiver in delight. Winter had come around quickly and Kattegat was blanketed in deep snow, the slush on the training grounds had soaked through your boots and you could feel a chill settling in your body, there was nothing you needed more than a hot bath after a hard day of sparring in the cold air.

Little did you know there was a figure lurking on the other side of the door, peering at you through a small hole in the old wood as you sunk back into the tub and out of view, a figure that had watched in awe as you had bested men twice your size when sparring, mimicking a Valkyrie with the ferocity in which you fought your opponents. Ivar pressed himself closer to the door, eyes wide and mouth open as he stared at your nakedness, your long hair was down from your usual braids and your smooth skin was bathed in the warm glow of the candlelight, he didn't believe he had ever seen a more perfect sight.

A strange warmth churned in the pit of his stomach as he watched you re-emerge from the water; your locks had smoothed against your back, revealing your slender neck, shoulders and chest to his gaze. He swallowed deeply as the droplets of water trailed down your jaw, across your collarbones and down onto your breasts where they caught on your nipples, hardened into small pink peaks from the cold air that crept into the room.

Your fingers grazed lightly across your skin, stroking up your thighs and stomach before finally settling on your breasts, you caressed and squeezed them gently before pinching your nipple between your thumb and finger and twisting softly, thinking of the one man that made your sex ache.

"Oh, _Ivar_." He nearly choked at the sound of his name on your plump lips, a throbbing feeling had begun in his groin and it only intensified as your left hand slipped under the water and your head fell back with a moan. He was entranced by the way that you touched yourself, by the soft moans and whimpers that left your throat as you pleasured yourself whilst thinking of _him_ , a useless _cripple_. He pressed himself even closer to the door, only for his heart to drop in his chest when it creaked loudly in protest of his weight. You startled from the noise, jolting upright and grabbing your knife from your boot, strewn on the floor by the tub and held the blade ready to strike the intruder.

"Show yourself!" You growled. He hesitated but crawled through the doorway and closed the door behind him, his face displaying embarrassment and eyes fixed on his hands as they refused to meet yours. Your anger slipped away as you looked at the anxious man before you, you lay the knife back onto the floor, thinking of what to say to ease the tension hanging in the air.

"You were watching me Ivar?" He nodded shyly, still refusing to look at you as if he was a child being scolded by his mother.

"Have you done this before?" He raised his head to look at you then, nervousness clear in his sapphire eyes.

"I watch you everyday, I have never seen someone so beautiful." He could see that you were taken aback then, she is disgusted he thought, just as Margarette had been when he had tried to take her.

"You think i'm beautiful?" He answered with another slow nod and rolled his shoulders in discomfort.

"Please, come and sit beside me Ivar." You said softly, kneeling against the rim of the tub and beckoning him to the small stool beside it, he dragged himself forward and perched onto the stool, refusing to look at your breasts so close to his body. He resembled a startled deer when your hands gently cupped his cheeks and you chuckled.

"I have always thought that you are beautiful Ivar, you possess a strength and determination that I have never seen in any other man and I know that you will achieve great things." You paused looking deep into his ocean eyes, trying to convey the love and desire that you held for him.

"You are the only man that I want to touch me.. And the only one I want to take me." You barely had time to register the disbelief in his eyes before he lunged forward and captured your lips with his in a passionate, forceful kiss. He tasted you like a man starved and tangled his strong hand in your hair so that he could guide you to where he wanted, growling deeply as he nipped your lower lip between his teeth. After what felt like hours you broke apart, chests heaving and foreheads rested against the other's as you both caught your breath.

"I would like to pleasure you, will you show me how?" 'You smiled sweetly at Ivar and took a hold of his hand, guiding it to your breast in response.

"Every woman likes to be touched differently, but I like a soft touch. My breasts are very sensitive and give me a lot of pleasure." You lay your hand across his and brushed his fingers across your nipple, letting out a quiet gasp as it sent a jolt straight to your sex. Ivar continued to fondle your chest, leaning down to kiss and suck at your breasts as he had once seen Ubbe do to a servant girl, he grinned wickedly when a moan escaped your lips and your back arched in response to his touch.

"I want to give you more, show me how you like to touch your cunt." He whispered, trailing kisses back up to your jaw. You took his hand in yours and slipped it under the water and between your legs, laying it across your vulva.

"This area is very sensitive so you have to be very gentle, there is a small bump here, circle it slowly and then stroke your fingers across it but do not press hard." Your eyes rolled back and your fingers gripped Ivar's arm as he followed your instruction and played with the pleasurable little pearl between your legs, sending tingles all the way from your cunt to your toes, drawing soft moans from you.

You only cried louder as his head dropped to mouth at your breast, his hot, wet tongue laving across the hardened bud.

'Yes _Ivar_! That feels so good." A loud whine escaped you as his fingers picked up their pace, the oils in the water helping the digits to slide across your slick skin.

"Please don't stop, move your hand faster-Ah!" Ivar's jaw dropped at the sight of your body tensing and convulsing from his ministrations, your chest flushed and breasts heaved as you tried to catch your breath between moans and whimpers. He continued touching you until your hand clamped over his and forced his fingers away from your overstimulated flesh.

"What was that?" He whispered, his eyes wide as your body continued to shudder from your release.

"That is what happens when a woman comes, my love. The pleasure builds up and up until it bursts, it feels like Valhalla." You grinned lazily at him as your hand came to rest against his knee and your eyes settled on the large bulge beneath his breeches. You despised Margarette for what she had done to him and if he let you, you would make sure that everyone in Kategatt knew just how capable of pleasing a woman he was.

"Ivar, you're hard. Will you let me touch you? I want to make you feel good as well." Shock crossed his face as he looked down at his lap and saw that he was indeed straining against the fabric, you stroked his face to ease his panic.

"I know what she did, you have already satisfied me but let me prove them all wrong, let me show you that there is nothing wrong with your cock." He looked at you sadly before nodding his agreement.

You rose to your feet, stepped out of the bath and lowered to your knees in front of him, you decided that this would help him to feel more in control of the situation. You pressed his palm against your cheek and kissed it to reassure him before starting to unlace his breeches, glancing at his face now and then to check that he wished to continue. With reluctance he helped you to remove them completely and you placed soft kisses across his thin legs, eyeing his erection hungrily as it stood proud against his toned stomach, long and thick and already leaking from the slit.

Ivar could see the lust in your eyes as you reached for his manhood, gripping it firmly and grinning at him when he let out a gasp. You began to work his cock in long, slow strokes, gathering the wetness from his tip and slicking it across his silky skin, watching as his face contorted in pleasure that he had never felt before. You made sure to twist your hand around the swollen head at the end of every stroke and you bit your lip as he started to groan and whimper at your touch.

"Please, do not stop!" Stop? You only worked your hand faster as your free hand massaged his balls, building his pleasure up until it finally snapped and he came with a growl, his throbbing member spurting thick white seed across his belly. You leaned up to kiss him softly, still working him through the last tremors of his orgasm.

"Now that I have made a mess of you, will you join me? I am sure the water is still warm."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! I also accept requests.


End file.
